Beautifull Fairy
by Dr. Boo-Chan
Summary: saat perasaan yang kau tanam sejak kecil harus layu ketika ada pihak lain.lantas apa yang akan kau lakukan ?. DLDR. Read and review (summary gak mutu)


Kenapa mereka tidak pernah peka ? tersenyum di depan ku seperti itu sambil menautkan jari-jemari mereka ? tidak merasakah mereka saat mereka melakukan itu akan ada perasaan sakit yang teramat sangat di hati ku ? demi tuhan apa yang mereka pikirkan ?.

Ku rasa aku memang tolol, berada di antara hubungan mereka seperti sekat yang mengganggu. Tapi apa itu memang salah ku ? atau ini salah mereka ?. Hei, aku hanya seorang gadis biasa yang memendam perasaan yang teramat sangat pada sahabat kecil ku, sahabat yang menyelamatkan ku dari kegelapan yang ada pada hidup ku. Berjanji tidak akan membuatku merasakan hal yang sama seperti di kehidupan ku yang dulu. Sahabat yang ku anggap lebih dari sekedar sahabat, mengingkari janjinya karna ada peri cantik yang ceria datang dalam kehidupannya.

Peri yang mengisi setiap jengkal yang ada di hati sahabat ku. Dan peri cantik itu juga yang menghancurkan kebahagian ku untuk dapat menjalani hidup yang dahulu di janjikan sahabat ku. Lantas apa yang bisa kulakukan ? aku hanya bisa melakukan kemunafikkan. ikut tersenyum menerima kedatangan peri cantik sebagai teman. Menyembunyikan perasaan yang tersakiti walau hati ini hancur berkeping-keping.

Dr. Boo-Chan Proudly Present

Beautifull Fairy

Setting AU

Di sini WARNING diterapkan karna ke-OOC-an,Typo yang masih bertebaran dan alur yang berantakan

Disclaimer by Hiro Mashima

" _Gommen _Luce aku ada janji dengan Lisana. Ku rasa kita akan mengunjungi kedai es krim lain kali saja Lisa _chan _mengajakku ke taman bermain _jaa ne_ " Natsu berkata dengan ceria lalu meninggalkan ku tanpa memberi ku kesempatan untuk memberi persetujuan untuk membatalkan janji kami dan tanpa menghiraukan perubahan raut wajah yang terjadi pada ku. Lagi. Ini kali ke tiga dalam seminggu dia membatalkan janjinya terhadap ku karna tiba-tiba peri cantik mengajakknya untuk pergi.

" huhhhh " menghela napas pelan aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke kedai es krim yang biasa aku kunjungi bersama Natsu. Berjalan tanpa minat sambil mengumpat karna si bodoh lagi-lagi membatalkan janji secara sepihak. Ingin langsung pulang ke rumah tapi apa yang akan di dapatkannya di rumah ? hanya ada sepi mama dan papa terlalu sibuk dengan kerajaan bisnis mereka dan saat mereka di rumah mereka akan mengadakan perang dingin yang tanpa akhir.

Lucy Heartfillia adalah nama yang di berikan orang tua ku saat aku lahir. Putri tunggal keluarga Heartfillia yang kaya raya sekaligus pewaris dari Heartfillia corp. perusahaan yang bergelut di berbagai bidang yang sangat berpengaruh pada pertumbuhan perekonomian Jepang. Seorang putri yang di elu-elukan memiliki nasib yang beruntung karna terlahir dari keluarga yang kaya raya dengan paras cantik dan keluarga yang harmonis. _Hell _mereka pasti sudah sangat buta untuk melihat kenyataan yang ada. Mereka tertipu oleh topeng yang di pakai kedua orang tua ku jika berada di depan umum.

Seingat ku semua berawal saat aku berumur 9 tahun, awalnya mereka tidak pernah bertengkar di depan ku tapi lama kelamaan mereka mulai membentak dan berteriak di depan ku. Waktu itu aku sangat takut mereka meneriakkan kata "selingkuh", "wanita simpanan", "pembohong". Bahkan papa pernah menampar mama dengan keras tepat di depan ku. Apa yang bisa di lakukan seorang gadis kecil berumur 9 tahun jika melihat pristiwa seperti itu ? saat itulah Natsu datang menolong ku. Mengeluarkan ku dari rasa sepi yang teramat sangat. Sejak itu aku mulai bersahabat dengan Natsu dan ku rasa sejak saat itu juga perasaan ini mulai tumbuh.

Perasaan yang tidak terdefinisikan. Perasaan yang membuat mu merasa tenang dan nyaman saat berada di sampingnya, merasa gelisah saat dia berada di tempat lain dan tidak menghubungi mu, dan merasakan perih yang tiada tara saat dia berada dekat dengan seseorang yang lain dan dia mempunyai perasaan yang sama seperti perasaan mu hanya saja perasaan itu bukan untuk mu.

Kata Levy yang hobi baca buku sih tiu namanya cinta.

Cinta yang menyebabkan hati mulai membisikkan keegoisan yang tiada tara membuat seseorang kehilangan akal untuk mengontrol emosi yang kian membuncah dan melakukan pelampiasan yang kadang menyebabkan sakit di akhir. Seperti perasaan cinta ku pada Natsu. Benar aku jatuh cinta pada Natsu sahabat kecil ku yang bahkan tidak pernah melihatku sebagai seorang perempuan di umur ku yang hampir 17 tahun.

Saat tiba di kedai es krim aku langsung menuju ke meja _outdoor _yang biasa aku duduki bersama Natsu. Melirik ke arah kursi yang biasanya di duduki natsu lalu menghela nafas lelah aku memanggil _waitress _untuk memesan _black forest ice cake,choco mag_ma _with berry cream_ dan _green apple sorbet._ Aku hanya tersenyum lembut saat sang _waitress _memastikan kembali dengan wajah tidak percaya bahwa aku memesan semua itu untuk diri ku sendiri.

Saat sedang asyik melihat pemandangan sambil menunggu pesanan ku datang tiba tiba terdengar alunan lagu _one way or another _dari _one direction_ yang menandakan ada panggilan masuk dan ternyata itu adalah Natsu dan dengan enggan aku menerima telpon.

"LUCEEEEE" segera aku menjauhkan handphone dari telinga ku karna teriakkan natsu yang dapat menyebabkan gangguan pendengaran dini.

"Hn ? ada apa ?" jawabku dengan nada malas

"Luce kau kan sahabat baik ku." Yep hanya sahabat " coba tebak apa yang hari ini terjadi?." Natsu bertanya dengan semangat

"Mmm kau muntah ketika naik _roller coaster ?" _jawabku asal sambil menerima pesanan yang di antar _waitress_

"Buh kau membuka aib Luce, coba lagi !"

"Mmm kau pingsan saat di rumah hantu" Jawabku lagi sambil mulai memakan _black forest ice cake _

"Luce kau sahabat ku bukan sih ? masa kau tidak tau apa yang membuat ku senang hari ini" Natsu mulai mengeluh

"Baiklah aku menyerah. Cepat katakan apa yang membuat mu senang " balasku sambil menggigit sendok makanan ku.

"Kau harus senang Luce karna aku akan mentraktir semua yang kau inginkan dalam rangka merayakan hari yang berbahagia ini."

"Jadi apa yang membuat mu merasa sangat senang ,hm ?."

"Lisanna menerima pernyataan cinta ku Luce." Natsu mengucapkan dengan nada yang sangat bahagia

Dan saat itulah aku merasakan benar-benar hancur. Saat satu-satunya harapan yang bisa membuatku bahagia sekarang berbalik menghancurkan diri ku sehancur-hancurnya.

**To be continued**

**Keep or delete?**


End file.
